The Bouncer And The Barmaid
by PuckleberryGeek
Summary: AU one-shot;Rachel is working as a barmaid at 'Bright Lights' Nightclub and Puck's the bouncer. They have the perfect 'friends-with-benefits' relationship, but what happens when they both want more? Cherryford,Puck/Matt/Mike with a little Pezberry&Faberry


A.N;_ Just a little one-shot __I thought up this morning. Total spur-of-the-moment, so not thought out at all! :) Just going with it :D _

* * *

><p>Rachel turned up for her night shift at 'Bright Lights' Nightclub as her job as a barmaid. She felt awesome as she made her way towards the door, mainly because of the way she looked in her uniform. They were all allowed to wear anything they wanted, but it had to be black. Tonight she wore a <em>very <em>tight, low cut, obviously black t-shirt with some black necklace chains that hung to the top of her stomach, as well as her new pair of leather short shorts. And when she says short, she means _short._ They shew off her perfect long, tanned legs. Then as shoes, she had ankle back high heels on. She felt amazing and couldn't wait to have a little flirt with a couple of guys who worked at the bar as well as the clubbers.

As she walked through the door she was greeted by Puck and Matt, the bouncers.

"Hey Rach! Ready for another wild night tonight?" Matt asked her excitedly. She couldn't help but chuckle at how cute he was being because of his excitement.

"Yep Matty, can't wait!" She answered with a big grin. Then she turned to Puck, who was looking her up and down, taking every curve and every bit of tanned skin in; "Hey Noah, you ready for a wild night?" Rachel said with a teasing smirk.

"With you? Sure. After your shift, wait behind and I'll show you a wild night. Hell, my shift's over in 10 minutes, so You. Me. Bathroom stall, and I'll show you how much of a wild night it could be." He replied with a sly smirk and wink.

Matt scoffed and rolled his eyes at his best friend and long time roommate, too used to their obvious flirting. He was fully aware of what they got up to and that they had the typical 'friends with benefits' relationship going on, he was home to _hear _them at it most of the time.

They had been like this for about two years now. Hell, it's been the same since junior year in high school! They're still the same sex-maniacs they used to be. As well as that, he was fully aware of the fact that they both were _totally _into each other (no pun intended.. He silently laughed at himself in his head, he always made himself laugh.)

A lot of the time he had Rach crying to him and Mike, his other roommate, when she had seen Puck flirting with another girl and had to take Puck to the gym and straight to the punching bag when Puck had heard about Rach being with another guy.

It was a constant cycle and sooner or later they _had _to figure out that they belong together. Matt hoped it would be soon because he was fast running out of ice-cream for when Rach was feeling down about the situation, and running out of energy from when he and Mike had to take Puck on their constant trips to the gym. But most of all, he was running out of patience with how blind both of these lovebirds were.

* * *

><p>After having round about another ten minutes of their usual flirty banter, Rachel was in a great mood as she walked past them. She loved having a little flirt with Noah. She also loved what that led into, (and <em>trust her<em>, she planned on taking Noah up on his offer) but it was all good fun, no strings attached. They still carried on a normal the next day, which was being great friends.

She would never admit it, but she liked Puck. She really _liked _him; so much that it kinda scared her. She would act up on it, but she was sure he didn't like her like that, and that kinda stung to think about, so she just tended to block it out. And her way of blocking it out was repeatedly having long, sweaty nights with him.

This is what normally happened the next morning;

Depending on who out of either of them owns the apartment they spent the night at, the owner of the place made breakfast, while the other tried to find their clothes which were scattered in different random places around the room.(It's true! once she found her bra hanging from the lamp and her panties hanging off the chandelier..) Though the clothes would soon come off after breakfast when they had another round in the shower.. Oh and when they had spent the night at Pucks', Rachel would make breakfast again because soon enough, Mike and Matt would turn up after leaving them to it and spending the night at Finn's, Artie's or Sam's.

Yep, they had a pretty solid routine. But still, they were still only friends, just friends. Sometimes she had to remind herself of that.

Suddenly she wasn't feeling so great anymore.

* * *

><p>As soon as she walked into the club, the blaring music made it's way right through her as it normally did. She waved to Mike who was working his shift as the DJ and laughed when he waved back, lowered the music and shouted into the microphone;<p>

"Everyone give a massive cheer for my girl Ray who just walked in the door!" To which achieved what it was supposed to and was met with a _massive _cheer. "Hell Yeah! Hey Rach! Get me a drink ready I'll be there after my 10-beat jam!" He shouted back into the microphone again. She gave a giant smile and nod and he gave back a nod and an _even more _giant smile. She _loved _Mike, he was one of her best friends. Always has been and sure _as hell _always will be. Even when they're oldies in the old people home, they'd still be rocking together. His words, not hers.

* * *

><p>She couldn't help but add a little bounce in her step as she made her way to the bar. When she <em>finally <em>reached the bar after being pulled into dancing(and when she says that, she means full blown _grinding_) with most of the guys there, she was met with a buzzed Santana, who was _supposed _to be serving drinks, but was actually in fact _well_ on her way to having sex with Sam on the bar.

"Ray! Where have you been? I've been missing you baby girl!" Santana shouted the music, dis-attaching her lips from Sam, and stumbling her way towards her and pulling her into a bone-crushing hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek and then the other one.. And then one on the lips, leaving all the guys at the bar drooling.

Rachel pulled away from her before she got to carried away because no matter how much she loves Santana, there's _no way.._

She'd give all these hormone-raging people a free show.

She smirked at her last thought, and straight away let Santana lean herself onto her and guided her back to Sam. "Congrats! her shift's officially over. She's _all_ yours Sam.." Rachel said with a wink, handing San over to the blushing blonde.

"Uhh, thanks Rach. " He said with a sheepish smile, as San was trying to pull him away from the bar to the exit.

"It's okay, Sam. Just make sure she has a _rockin' _night and be safe. We _don't _need little Santana's running around the place.." Rachel said with a grin on her face.

Sam nodded in reply with a cheeky grin on his face and made his way to the door, with a _very _drunken Santana. Rachel watched as they made their way out and laughed to herself, thinking about how much of a great couple they are. What she didn't realise was that while she was day-dreaming, she was gazing straight at a guy who was winking at her once he met her gaze.

"Hey Rach! Stop drooling and a little help here, huh?" Quinn smirked, while making up a load of drinks for a group of guys, who had her complete focus on her angel-like face.

"Ha-ha Q! Besides your the one drooling! I hope _Finnocence _will come mop it up, because I'm sure as hells not!" Rachel shouted back mockingly, soon getting back to work when Quinn stuck her tongue out childishly, not noticing that Quinn's shout drew a certain mohawked male's attention onto her.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe, lookin' hot tonight." A deep voice interrupted her and put a hand on her arm while she was making cocktails for a group of 9 snobby, rich girls who <em>most certainly <em>had a stick up each of their asses.

"Hey buddy, how about you get your hand off-" Rachel started, but then looked up and saw who it was. "Oh hey Noah! What can I get you?" She said with a smirk. He leaned across the bar and whispered into her ear; "You. How about you take your break and we head off somewhere more private. Like the bathroom."

However much she wanted to hop over the bar, onto his lap and straddle him, she didn't want to come across as easy, so she whispered right back; "You're going to have to work a little harder than that.." Leaned back and sent him a wink then walked off down the bar without a second glance.

He chuckled to himself and watched her walk away, knowing it wouldn't be long before she would be screaming his name. She liked to think she could resist him, but he knew different.

Truth is, he _really _liked this girl.

He'd _never_ felt this way about a girl before. Well, he's never really had the chance, he's always felt like this way about Rachel. Even when he was the badass,(and very much _still is)_ little kid and she was a cute 6 year old with pigtails and pink dress, he was totally head-over-ass for her. He would spend all of his time with her, warning off any other other boy who came into arms length with her. They had grown up together, being each others' first _everything_. First kiss, first time, first ever date, first best friend.. The list goes on and on.

It hurt when he saw her with another guy, but he soon got over it when they were doing 'till the early hours of the morning.

Anyway, with how hot she looked tonight he didn't think he could keep his hands to himself.. Who was he kidding? He could never keep his hands to himself when she was around.

* * *

><p>"So .. Uhh, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out after work?" Nate asked her nervously while they were in mid conversation.<p>

Nate worked with her behind the bar with her, and had mostly the same hours as she did. She always knew that he had a little crush on her, but never really acted up on it. Sure, they hooked up a few times, but never anything serious. She wasn't really interested in him to be honest, but she didn't want to upset him by turning him down. He was hot, good for a random hook up, but other than that she just saw him as a friend.

"You know, your like the hundredth guy to ask me that tonight, Nate." She replied easily with a small smile playing on her lips, while pouring a drink for a guy who had been sending her flirty looks all night and she had danced with him a few times when she took little breaks.

"Well, I was hoping I would be the first one you'd say yes to." He said with a sly grin. She was wondering when the shy-guy act would slip away and his usual flirty self would return.

"You've been listening in on my conversations, huh?" She said while taking the money from the guy she was serving and sending a wink his way when she saw he had given her a very generous $30 tip.

"Had to. Would of had to jump in and save you if you said yes to any of them sleaze-bags. They're all totally wrong for you." He said with the cutest smile ever, leaning against the bar.

"And how do you know they're all wrong for me exactly?" She said smirking at him, giving him a little glance while serving the next load of people.

"I'm just _that _good.. And because _I'm _the only one right for you." He whispered into her ear, pulling her closer to him and grabbing her ass.

"Mhmm.. Along with all those other girls you've used that line on tonight, right?" Rachel replied patting his cheek and getting out of his arms. He sighed, smirking happily, and put his hands up jokingly; "You got me."

"Yeah, _I'm _just that good." She laughed. So did he and then winked as he walked away to serve (and no doubt literally flirt the _panties_ off) some girls. Yeah, she had to agree Nate was a brilliant friend, but nothing more. Besides, she had this 'thing' (not so much a 'serious thing', but still a 'thing' all the same.) with Noah.

"So, can I get a drink sometime tonight or are you too busy with _Nate_?.." Rachel turned around to see a very angry Puck sitting at the bar with clenched hands and a dark look on his face.

"I'm not too busy, thanks for asking." Rachel joked and then looked at him again, only to see he hadn't laughed, but he was still wearing the same angry expression.

"I'm glad you see this as one _big _joke,-"

"Well, that's because it is.."

"-he was blatantly flirting with you-"

"So what?.."

"What if you had of gone home with him?-"

"So what if I had?"

"-You would of come crying to me-"

"NOAH!"

"WHAT?"

Rachel shouted to Quinn she was taking a break, then grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the staff room.

"What is _wrong_ with you tonight!" Rachel said angrily, looking _very _pissed.

"What's wrong with_ me? _Nothing is wrong with _me_, _your_ the one flirting with the _biggest _ass-hat in the world.." Puck muttered twice as angrily, looking away from her.

"So what if I am? Even though Nate is a nice guy and I _know_ you like him and for some reason your just in a foul mood, what if I _was_ flirting with '_the biggest ass-hat in the world', _what would it be to you? Huh?" Rachel said straight at him. When she didn't get a reply, she sighed and looked anywhere else other than _him._

Getting a sudden surge of courage, he made his way over to her and cupped her face in his hands and whispered "Come on, you know I care about you baby.." She raised an eyebrow, pushed him away and muttered "Oh yeah? funny way of showing it.."

"It's true though, And I know you care about me too."

"So what if I do? It obviously doesn't mean anything to you." Rachel said, looking to the ground to try and stop the tears from falling. He walked over to her and lifted her chin.

"Of course it means something to me. _You _mean something to me.." He said, not really knowing where he was going with this.

"We have fun, Noah. We sleep together, then act like it never happened the next morning-"

"Not true." Noah stated looking up at her.

"What?.." Rachel looked at him confused.

"There's not normally a lot of sleep involved. Besides, we normally have sex the next morning as well, and I don't see you complaining." He smirked at her.

".. You had to ruin it, didn't you?" She whined while she sat down and put her head into her hands.

"What do you mean? .. Ruin what?" When she didn't reply, he sat down next to her and rubbed soothing circles on her back; "Baby, ruin what?"

She relaxed into his touch and muttered "Whenever we get into something serious, you always turn it into a joke.. Always." She looked up at him and said "I always try, but apparently it's just one big joke to you.."

"It's _definitely_ not just one big joke to me! You know I love being with you! Your amazing and every time I'm with you _I _feel amazing. You know I'm not good with this mushy crap, but you make me feel good. You know I haven't slept with anyone but you in _3 years_? Shocking, right? See how you make me feel? You have no idea how much I love you and how you make me feel do you? We have _so _much fun together! I've known you my _whole_ life and I still get a funny feeling when I see you,"

"Noah?"

"... What?" He didn't even notice her get up and stand up infront of him, but now he was looking up at her.

".. I always knew you were in love with me." She looked into his eyes and had a teasing smile on her lips when she put her hands around his neck. Puck couldn't help but give out a little laugh when he saw how smug she looked.

"Out of _everything _I just said, you picked _that _out?" He said as wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up at her.

Ignoring what he just said, she carried on; "If it makes it any better I love you too.." She said in a sing-song voice, looking away from him and getting out of his hold.

"But I guess it doesn't matter if all we're doing is having fun.." She teased as she walked toward the door.

"Hell no, woman! Get your ass back here!" He shouted mockingly.

She sent a smirk over her shoulder and slowly turned around."And if I don't?.." She asked seductively.

"Then this happens.." He got up and locked the door and then grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder as she tried to run away.

"Noah! Where are you taking me?" Rachel giggled

"To the bathroom, our favourite place." Noah said simply, smirking away to himself.

When he put her down in the staff bathroom, she smirked and said "Fine, but we gotta be quick, I'm still working."

"Okay, but Rach? This means we're together now right?" He asked, looking straight at her.

"Awww! Of course it does Noah!" She said with dreamy eyes and the biggest smile on her face and then she pulled him towards her kissed him urgently.

He pulled away and said "Oh and baby?.."

"_What_ Noah?" Rachel whined at the interruption.

"I love you.."

"Awww! I love you too!.. Now if you love me _so much_, take of your pants and stop talking so much."

It's safe to say they didn't waste anymore time.


End file.
